warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guide:Image help
This guide article is written as a tutorial for file uploading into the 40k Fanon. This article has been written to help users understand how our image policy is supposed to work and how to not get your files deleted. Why do I have to source images? From a technical and legal standpoint, while sourcing an image does not guarantee that you are automatically entitled to use it, it does help establish fair use for the image. More relevant to a creative wiki like 40k Fanon, however, it is important that all artists and/or other types of image creators be given proper credit for their work. This also includes images that you created yourself. What is a user-made image? The following things are considered "user-made": *Drawn and scanned original artwork *Digitally-created original artwork *Self-made models rendered and/or skinned in a 3D graphics program *Original mixed-media artwork The following things are not considered "user-made": *Screenshots of video games (licensed to the game publisher) *Screenshots of modified video game graphics, including reskins and imported 3D models *Screenshots of movies or television episodes (licensed to publisher) *Photographs manipulated with Photoshop or Paint Shop Pro (licensed to original artist) *Other pre-existing visual media edited by a user (licensed to original artist) Basically, you shouldn't try to claim your recolored Abaddon or chapter master image as your own work. Original artwork means that you started completely from scratch, with either a blank white screen in Photoshop, a crisp sheet of paper, or a blank render space and crafted your own piece. Manipulations of existing works are encouraged if you need to get "that certain look," however you must keep in mind that even if you edit it so that it is almost unrecognizable, there are still elements within that do not belong to you. This includes image mashups, collage scenes, and edited screenshots—of which each source must be cited. How do I upload an image? There are a number of methods you can use to upload images to 40k Fanon. Some are a bit more complex than others, but each one will ultimately allow you to populate your articles with images. Special:Upload The most common method used on 40k Fanon is . The page can be used as follows: #Click on your floating toolbar. #*For Monobook users, this will appear as in the Toolbox under the search field of the sidebar. #Click “Browse” to find the image on your computer. #You can rename the image in "Destination filename" if you would like. #Copy the Information template from the light blue box at the top of the page and paste it into the "Summary" field, where you can fill it out using the guidelines in this section. #Click "Upload file." Once you do that, you can add the image to your article. Add images tool Another method is uploading an image directly via the edit box in an article. #Click "Edit this page" on the article you are adding the image to. #Click on the image upload button on the toolbar. It appears as a picture with a dark grey frame. #When the pop-up box appears, you can upload an image from your computer. Additionally, you can find images already on the wiki to add to the article. #On the next screen, add the details of the image, such as a new name (if needed) and the licensing template. Note that you will need to return to the image to add the information template. #Beneath the previous section is a section that allows you to customize the image’s size, choose a layout, and provide a caption. This caption should theoretically be what you will add to the "description" section of the information template. #Click "Insert file" for the image to appear on the edit page. Images can still be modified in edit mode by hovering over the image and clicking "Modify", and a pop-up window will appear. #Save your edit. #Once the image is uploaded, return to the image's technical page (this can be found by clicking the image and then clicking the magnifying glass in the lower right-hand corner) to add the information template. Click "Edit this page" at the top and you can add the information template template (which you can copy from ). Image placeholder Unless you have chosen not to see these in your , many articles are created with image placeholders. Placeholders can also be added to articles by typing in place of an image. If this is used, click "Add a photo" and follow the steps beginning at #3 from the previous "Add images tool" section. Please refer to the section below for how to edit to add the all-important information template, and to source and license your image. This is a very important section, and one would be surprised how often this part is overlooked, so you should probably take notes. How do I fill out the information template? If you have uploaded your image using the placeholder or "Add images" tool, you will need to source and license it. So, that means you need to view your image. Once you are staring at your image that you have just uploaded, click on the Edit tab (in Monobook) or the brown Edit this page button (in Oasis, also known as the default Wikia skin) to edit the page. This will bring you to a blank page. This blank page is where you will put the information template, which is explained below. The information template is the template that the image policy requires you to use when sourcing and licensing images. It contains a number of fields for information, the most important of which are the source and licensing fields. A blank version of the template appears like so: The following sections of the tutorial detail what each part of the template means, as well as which templates are available for licensing the images. Definitions We will now explore the Information template, line by line. I will attempt to keep this brief. * Example information template The following is an example of a completed information template with all of the required information filled in. The image in question is File:Roguetrader frontcover.JPG. Summary |other versions = |cat subject = }} That will produce the following: |other versions = |cat subject = }} And there you have it! The Information template explained field by field. Hopefully all your questions have been answered up to this point, but as always, if you require further assistance, feel free to ask one of our helpful administrators. Copyright templates There are a number of image copyright templates used on 40k Fanon, several of which were already mentioned above. For further clarification, here they are again. The full set of copyright templates can be found in here. Are there any other image rules? There are a few more things to keep in mind when uploading images. These are mostly courtesy calls. Basically, it goes like this: *Do not use works in your articles that were uploaded by other Fanoneers without their permission, unless they have opted to use the Public Domain license or a Creative Commons license for their original work. If the image is licensed under Creative Commons, please make sure you follow any relevant conditions attached to the image's use. *Do not upload images of an overtly sexual nature, including images of pornography *Do not upload images which depict ponies This is mostly common-sense anyway. We're a PG-13 site, which means that while there's inevitably going to be some killing, loving and other "mature" (massive finger quotes here) content, one would be wise not to get carried away. One rule of thumb to keep in mind is this: if similar material has appeared in an official source (that means, a source that would be listed on Lexicanum), then it's probably okay. Use a bit of discretion when you choose an image to upload, and you won't have to worry about a thing. Search engines and wikis as sources Please note that Google and other search engines are not valid sources. Image results on search engines display images located on other websites. Therefore, if you find an image you like on Google Images or another search engine image result, the correct source is the website that image is from. Think of it like this: using "Google" as a source would be like writing a school paper and citing "The Library" in your Bibliography. Additionally, wikis—both on and off Wikia—are generally not valid sources either, as most wikis are not the original source of an image. If available, use the source that the wiki provided. If a wiki is, in fact, the original source of an image, then a link to the image on that wiki is a valid source. If you do not know the original source, please state where you found the image, or what you know to be as close to the original source as possible. Remember, it is not the responsibility of the wiki to know the source of an image you uploaded, so we will trust that the information is correct unless we know it to be incorrect. How do I use an image in an article? In order to add an image into a page, enter this wikicode: ' ' (Imagename being the name, including the extension, of the image you are adding). If you want an image placed inside a thumbnail box, type ' '. Most images used in articles are thumbnails in order to provide a tidy display and ordering of images. If the image is big, you will next want to resize it in order to make sure it fits into the article as best as it can. To do so, choose a number, generally between 100 and 250, and use the following code: ' '. Next, you will want to position the image on either the left side or right side of the article. To do that, add the following to the string of wikicode: ' ' for the left and ' ' for the right. Finally, if your image has been added as a thumbnail, you can add a caption to the image. This is one of the best features of thumbnail images, as you can provide a very brief explanation of what the image is. To do so, add the following: ' '. Once your image code is finished, add it to the appropriate place in the article and take a look at your nice new image! Add an image to an infobox If you want to add an image to an infobox, add the following code after the “image=” section of the infobox coding: Imagename What does the policy's violations section mean? Like any other policy, failing to follow the image policy has consequences; specific consequences are laid out in the banning policy. Administrators will most certainly assume good faith when your first uploaded image may not be sourced or licensed, or the sourcing and licensing has mistakes, but that is why there are warnings. When that warning is given, it becomes up to you to understand what you did wrong and to learn how to do it right. Feel free to ask the administrator who warned you for help in understanding the image policy; you can also ask other users or post a topic asking for help in the .